


Ritual

by tahirire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahirire/pseuds/tahirire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <span><a href="http://spnquotefic.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://spnquotefic.livejournal.com/"><b>spnquotefic</b></a></span>  meme # 21, <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/spnquotefic/8328.html?thread=549512#t549512">Salvation</a>.  Woman: "Hi. Is there anything I can do for you?" Dean: "Oh, God, yes. Only I, uh... I'm working right now, so..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ritual

Jack lets out a teasing wolf-whistle and then looks straight at Dean, and Dean knows what that means.

He rolls his eyes and sets his chainsaw down, pulls off his goggles and wipes the sweat from his brow. Right on time Lisa’s bright smile rounds the corner, lighting up the day for an instant just before she throws her arms around him.

“You forgot your lunch again,” she chides, twinkles in her eyes.

Dean presses a kiss into the curve of her neck, trying to hide his grin. “I’m sorry, babe. I won't do it anymore.”

She wrinkles her nose, so serious.

“It better not,” she says, and she drops one of Ben’s lunch bags onto the bench beside him before kissing him deep enough to elicit a few more whistles, and not just from Jack this time. When she pulls away, Dean finds himself leaning after her.

Lisa gives him a Cheshire cat grin, then turns on her heel and floats away, waving dramatically to the rest of the crew as she goes. As she rounds the corner, Dean hears her easy voice drifting through the site. _Bye, Jack. See you tomorrow!_

Dean chuckles to himself as he picks up the lunch bag Lisa left. It doesn't weigh a thing.

He puts it in his tool box next to the brown paper bag that holds his ham and cheese.


End file.
